The Amazing World Of Star Wars Episode 1 The Elmore Menace
by MartyJ
Summary: A TAWOG version of all Star Wars episode 1-6 7 however will be released during 2016. This is my first fan fiction btw plus I kinda suck at summaries so just read it
1. Chapter 1:The Negotiations

**Hi this is my first fan fiction so enjoy and please review and please do not flame me.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball or Star Wars or any of its characters please know that this is a fan fiction**

**Who's who:**

**Gumball Watterson=Gumball Skywalker(Anakin Skywalker)**

**Darwin Watterson=Darwin Wan Kenobi(Obi Wan Kenobi)**

**Richard Watterson=Richard Qui Gon Jinn(Qui Gon Jinn)**

**Nicole Watterson=Nicole Skywalker(Shmi Skywalker)**

**Penny Fitzgerald=Penny Amidala(Padme Amidala)**

**Anton=Senator Anton Gunray(Senator Gunray)**

**Tobias Wilson=Emperor Tobias Palpatine/Darth Wilsidious(Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious)**

**Banana Joe=Joe Joe Binks(Jar Jar Binks)**

**Idaho=Master iYodaho(Master Yoda)**

**Jamie=Darth Jamie Maul(Darth Maul)**

**Alan=Captain Alanaka(Captain Panaka)**

**Nigel Brown=Brownbulba(Sebulba)**

**Bobert=R2-Bobert-D2(R2-D2)**

**Juke=Juke-3PO(C-3PO)**

**Molly=Queen Molly Corde (Queen Corde if you don't know who she is she is Padme's decoy)**

**Banana Bob(Banana Joe's father)=Rugor Bob Nass(King Rugor Nass the Gungan King)**

**Marvin Finkleheimer:Watto Finkleheimer(Watto)**

A long time ago in an alternate universe seriously far away even further then the entire universe itself cause it like takes a black hole to reach there and it would probably take like 2 million anyway Long story short A long time ago bla bla bla seriously far away bla bla bla.

-Star wars intro song-

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS**

**Episode I:The Elmore Menace Chapter I:The Negotiations**

Greed and corruption has roamed the galaxy of Elmore since the founding of the Republic and the Jedi Greedy and corrupt Trade Federation is striking fear into the heart of Naboo going so far to build a space station to plan an the Separatist Droid Army and Senator Anton Gunray and the Separatist Council are already planning the invasion as you read this awful script I mean seriously who writes this stuff? Oh wait I the Jedi Order sent to Jedi Knights to negotiate at the space station on Jedi Knights were none other than Richard Qui Gon Jinn and his padawan apprentice and son(I will explain at the last chapter)Darwin Wan Kenobi.

The space cruiser has landed in the space station and Richard and Darwin enter the meeting room with a silver droid greeting them

Silver Droid:Ah you must be the negotiators please wait here while I alert Senator Anton Gunray about your arrival in the meantime have a drink or two-now with sarcasm-Or a Rare Naboo Isotop Tea.

The Silver Droid enters the bridge and alerts Senator Anton Gunray.

Silver:Master, The Jedi have arrived

Associates:Senator what shall we do? We must not let them know of our operation to invade Naboo!

Senator Anton Gunray: Relax you nin com send in the Droidekas

Droid Commander:Yes Sir!

The Droid Commander then flicks a switch causing 2 Droideka Mark I Units begin approaching the meeting room.

Richard Qui Gon: Something is not right.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: Yea! First of all this tea taste like fish paste and secondly DROIDZ!

They step outside to see the Droidekas approaching as they begin grabbing their lightsabers.

The first droideka fires a couple of lasers at Darwin but he deflects it easily destroying the Droideka's Shield Generator and plus destroying it

Droideka Mark I Unit 5024: I am not gonna die today!

As he says that he begins escaping to the bridge but Richard throws his lightsaber and destroys the Droideka he then uses the force to make the lightsaber return like a boomerang.

Senator Anton Gunray: Impossible how did they destroy our Mark I Units Forget that activate the Walls.

A couple of metal walls appear and block the entrance but to no avail Richard and Darwin break through using their light sabers. Senator Anton Gunray makes his escape and several droids fend off the Jedi's assault. Meanwhile in the hangar

KABOOM!

The space cruiser was destroyed by the not even tested and looks like a bunch of scrap metal Droideka Mark II units.

Darwin senses this and the two went over to the hangar and creep inside a droid carrier

In a few minutes or so they arrive on Naboo and then they observed an area and see a Banana Gungan in the way of a droid tank Richard goes to push him out of the way.

Joe Joe Binks:Mesa tank you for sayveeng mee. Mesa owe you sa life Joe Joe Binks.

And by that The Banana showed them to his underwater village they are met by King Rugor Bob Nass who greets them with sarcasm and spits water a lot! Richard uses jedi mind tricks and he gives them a submarine to help them get to survived 45 seconds of danger and a boring montage and reach Naboo they see Queen Molly Corde and Captain Alanaka and also guards and handmaidens being escorted by droids they then ambush the droids and the guards steal their weapons.

Queen Molly Corde: To the hangar where all the pilots are being held

They rush to the hangar and managed to ambush the droids again they rescue the pilots and they escape the Invaded Planet of Naboo.

After surviving a blockade worse than Saturns Astroid Ring with the help of R2-Bobert-D2 repairing their Shield Generator.(P.S Bobert can talk whereareas Juke can't I could had placed Juke as R2 and Bobert as C-3PO but can C-3PO defend himself?No Can R2 defend himself? Yea.)

Queen Molly Norde: Thank you unit R2-Bobert-D2 for repairing our shield generators and saving us from a deadly death.

R2-Bobert-D2: Thank you your highness.

Queen Molly Norde: Handmaiden Penny help clean this R2 unit up.

Penny Amidala:Yes your highness.

Meanwhile..

Captain Alanaka: OH no we are not going to Tatooine!

Darwin and Richard: Um yeah we are balloony!

Captain Alanaka:Why are we even going?

Richard Qui Gonn: A we are low on fuel and B. This hyperdrive is broken plus it ain't the Class B Model which repairs itself and coincidentally IT'S A CLASS F- Hyperdrive!

Captain Alanaka:Fine!

The ship lands on Tatooine where an unexpected enemy hiding in the shadows is observing them

Darth Jamie Maul:So, Hehe, Welcoem to Tatooine


	2. Chapter 2:The Chosen One

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS**

**Episode I The Elmore Menace Chapter 2: The Chosen One**

**As the Jedi Knights,Queen Amidala and the rest of the crew onboard the ship land in the outskirts of the desert planet of Tatooine they head into a nearby town,searching for fuel and a hyperdrive little did they know that an enemy is watching in the shadows.**

-Back on the Naboo Space Station 3 hours ago-

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram): Senator Anton Gunray, How is the invasion on Naboo going?

Senator Anton Gunray:Running smoothly Darth Wilsidious.

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram):I prefer to be called Lord Wilsidious.

Senator Anton Gunray: Okay.

Senator Anton Gunray(whispering):You fatty jerkish nin com poop of a sith.

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram): I heard that you piece of toast!Next time you say that I will have the Droid army blast your butter covered face!

Senator Anton Gunray: Sorry m'lord!

Separatist Council Member 5:Senator Anton the Mark II Droidekas we used on the Cruiser caused much more damage to the hangar than we we should had sent in the Mark I Droidekas instead those Mark II Droidekas weren't tested yet!

Senator Anton Gunray:That's why I ordered Lieutenant PX-507 to test the Mark II Droidekas while you guys were moping around playing your SBlox good for nothing nin com poops.

Separatist Council: Hey who are you calling a Lazy good for nothing nin com poop you breadhead…..

The Separatist Council was immediately cut off by Commander XY-57

Commander XY-57: Lord Anton Gunray there seems to be a ship attempting to escape the blockade!

Senator Anton Gunray: Ha fools! Just fire at their shield generators with the cannon and let our blockade finish them off. That'll teach those Naboo Scum!

Commander XY-57: Yes Sir FIRE THE LASER CANNON!

Droid BQ-693: Lord Anton Gunray their shield generators are destroyed!

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram): Ex-

The shield generator is repaired by R2-Bobert-D2 and the ship escapes the blockade through the events of Chapter 1

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram):Exci- WHAT!?

Senator Anton Gunray: How did you get here?! The hologram video caller(or HoloSkype) was turned off!

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram): Check again breadhead! Now that ship got away.

Separatist Council Member 2: What will we do now? A ship has escaped the blockade and they could warn the Republic of our invasion?

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram): Then it is time for the Sith to rise. I shall send it my loyal apprentice, Darth Jamie Maul, who I trained in the shadows, to Tatooine to stop them.

Senator Anton Gunray: How do you know they're going to Tatooine?

Darth Wilsidious(Hologram):A. I have the power of the Sith and the force,B. I told the commander to disable the Naboo ship's hyperdrive engines and C. The droids also took 3 quarters of its fuel.

Senator Anton Gunray: Oh.

-Now back to Tatooine, present time-

Captain Alanaka:Queen Amidala wants you to take her fellow handmaiden with you.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: Whatever.

The 5 walk into Watto's shop and they talk to Watto Finkleheimer.

Richard Qui Gon: Hello um I am looking for a hyperdrive engine for a G-Class Naboo Space Freighter and some fuel.

Watto Finkleheimer: Ah a G-Class Naboo Space Freighter eh? Come with me oh and Gumball take care of the shop while I show this man to the hyperdrive engines.

Gumball Skywalker: Okay :/

Gumball Skywalker:Are you an angel?

Penny Amidala:What?(Smiling)

Gumball Skywalker:An angel, I heard the space pilots talk about it, they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe.

Penny Amidala: You're a funny little do you know so much?

Gumball Skywalker: I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here.I'm a pilot,you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place.

Penny Amidala:You're a slave?

Gumball Skywalker: I'm a person and my name is Gumball.

Gumball sees a droid messing with Joe

Gumball Skywalker: Yo Banana Gungan tap it on the head.

Joe does this and the droid shuts down.

-Meanwhile outside-

Watto Finkleheimer: Here it is, A G-Class Naboo Space Freighter Hyperdrive Engine.

Richard Qui Gon: How much will it be?

Watto Finkleheimer: 500 credits.

Richard Qui Gon: How does in Republic Credits sound?

Watto Finkleheimer: NO! We only accept credits!

Richard Qui Gon(using a Jedi mind trick):I will sell you the hyperdrive engine for 500 Republic Credits.

Watto Finkleheimer: I'm a Toydarian! You talk like a jedi! Fuel however is free since I mean seriously fuel is worth below 0 credits!

They walk back inside and Richard talks to the 4.

Richard Qui Gon: Come on guys lets go.

Penny Amidala: Okay, bye Gumball!

Gumball Skywalker: Bye

As they walk outside discussing how to get the 500 credits Joe Joe Binks accidentally gets his toungue on a gigantic chicken and it apparently slams Nigel Brownbulba's meal on the ground.

Brownbulba: meso whatta heklo eesah!Translation: Hey you what the heck! You ruined my meal!)

Joe Joe Binks: Mesa sorry.

Brownbulba then attempts to punch the sorry Banana Gungan but was stopped by Gumball.

Gumball Skywalker: Ot Brownbulba Jin Glicka Wii(Translation: Yo Brownbulba stop messin with the Banana Gungan)

Brownbulba: Aw yea? Says the 2nd place loser of the Tatooine Podracing Championship!

Gumball Skywalker: Well atleast I don't cheat you hairy faced slug!

Brownbulba:Then I'll see you tomorrow at the race!

Brownbulba,angered, leaves following a crowd. Then the other 4 come and see whats going on.

Gumball Skywalker: Your Banana Gungan got in trouble with Brownbulba The Champion of the Tatooine Podracing Championship. He cheats on everything, Sabacc,Podracing you name it.

Richard Qui Gon: Thanks for getting our friend Joe here out of trouble um uh.

Gumball Skywalker:Gumball,Gumball Skywalker.

Richard Qui Gon: AH yes thank you Gumball.

A small drift of wind approaches them.

Gumball Skywalker: Uh oh a sandstorm!

Richard Qui Gon: We can just go back to our ship in the outskirts.

Gumball Skywalker: No, sandstorms here are huge and big, you would only get to the border between here and the outskirts in time before the sandstorm comes. You can come to my place though.

Gumball then notices Richard's begin walking to his desert house.

Gumball Skywalker: Hi mom I'm home! I brought some of my new friends here because of the incoming sandstorm.

Nicole Skywalker: Okay, Nicole Skywalker nice to meet you mr.

Richard Qui Gon: Richard, Richard Qui Gon Jinn. Your son was nice enough to provide us with some shelter from the incoming sandstorm.

Nicole Skywalker: He is always like this giving and doing for nothing in return. He does not think of greed. I don't think he even knows what greed is.

Richard Qui Gon: Greed is a powerful ally but can turn on you the second it has the chance.

Nicole Skywalker: I always tell him that the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps each other.

-Meanwhile in Gumball's room-

Gumball Skywalker: Oh heres my room I'm working on a robot to help my mom with her chores and what did your name was again?

Penny Amidala: Penny.

Gumball Skywalker: Okay now just flick a switch and ah there it is.

Juke-3PO:Hello!I am Juke-3PO, human cyborg relations. How might I serve you?Oh good morning creator!

R2-Bobert-D2: Beep beep(Translation:Ah hello Juke-3PO uh you like your um a naked)

Juke-3PO:I beg your pardon but what do you mean by "naked"?

R2-Bobert-D2 Beeup Beep(Translation: Um your parts are showing.)

Juke-3PO: My parts are showing? Oh my goodness!

Penny Amidala: So this is one of the things you said you could build?

Gumball Skywalker: Yeah

Penny Amidala: Wow cool.

Nicole Skywalker: Gumball its time for dinner.

Gumball Skywalker:Okay mom

Gumball goes to the table and begins eating his dinner.

Gumball Skywalker:You're a Jedi Knight,aren't you?

Richard Qui Gon: What makes you think that?

Gumball Skywalker:I saw your laser Jedi carry that kind of weapon.

Richard Qui Gon:Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him.

Gumball Skywalker: I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi.

Richard Qui Gon: I wish that were so.

Richard Qui Gon: Your son, it looks like not even an adult can fool a smart mind like his.

Nicole Skywalker: Yes,Gumball is nearly impossible to fool.

Richard Qui Gon: Now how will we get the credits for the hyperdrive engine?

Darwin Wan Kenobi: I dunno?

Gumball Skywalker: I got an idea! I've build a podracer. It's the fastest ever! Theres a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished…

Nicole Skywalker: Gumball,Watto won't let you…

Gumball Skywalker: Watto dosen't know I've built it. You could make him think it was yours and you could get him to let me pilot it for you.

Nicole Skywalker: I don't want you to race Gummypuss, its awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it.

Gumball Skywalker: But mom,I love it. The prize money would pay more than the parts they need.

Richard Qui Gon: Wait you built a podracer?

Gumball Skywalker: The youngest boy who ever built a podracer.

Richard Qui Gon: He must have very Jedi-like reflexes.

Richard Qui Gon: Well tomorrow I will tell Watto to let you pilot the podracer.

Penny Amidala:Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve.

Richard Qui Gon: The Queen does not need to know.

Penny Amidala: Well,I don't approve.

Joe Joe Binks: Soo vat ees like leevin like a slave?

Nicole Skywalker: Well all slaves have a transmitter placed somewhere in their body.

Gumball Skywalker: I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine.

Nicole Skywalker: Any attempt to escape…

Gumball Skywalker: And they blow you up! BOOM!

Joe Joe Binks: How wude!

Gumball Skywalker: Anyway I'm gonna show you guys my podracer.

Gumball uncovers a tarp to reveal a blue and yellow podracer.

Gumball Skywalker: Oh and by the way don't put your head there or your head will go numb for like I dunno 12 hours?

Joe Joe Binks stupidly places his head in the middle of the engines. Anakin starts the engines the pod racer seems to be working but Joe Joe Bink's head is well numb for like I dunno 12 hours?


	3. Chapter 3:The Sith Rises

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS**

**Episode 1: The Elmore Menace Chapter 3: The Sith Rises**

Richard Qui Gon:Darwin, I sense a lot of midi-chlorians inside this boy even more midi-chlorians than Master Yoda himself.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: I feel it to this boy Gumball he looks familiar.

Richard Qui Gon then remembers what Nicole said earlier Nicole Skywalker: I gave birth to him there was no father, I raised him, cared for him. But Richard slowly meditates and recovers a forbidden memory locked by the Jedi Council to prevent Richard from ever knowing attachment. The Jedi Council locked one of Richard and Nicole's precious memories. Richard was Gumball Skywalker's then stopped meditating

Richard Qui Gon: Son, I realized something.

Darwin Wan Kenobi(Darwin is Richard Qui Gon's Son): Yes Master?

Richard Qui Gon: I am Gumball's father, and that means you're his brother.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: Oh so that's why I keep having dreams about him before we met him today on Tatooine. Should we tell him?

Richard Qui Gon: No not he must have jedi reflexes if he race pods.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: How?

Richard Qui Gon: He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait.

-The next day-

Gumball prepares for the race as Richard already bet Watto his ship and Watto betted the Hyperdrive Engine and apparently Gumball's freedom.

It was already the third lap, 1 casualties and 8 injured Gumball was racing against Brownbulba. Gumball remembers a couple of words of good luck Richard Qui Gon said to him Richard Qui Gon:May the force be with you Gumball. He was passing through the Tusken Raiders attack and closing in on Brownbulba but he lost control of his right engine, he slowly grabs it and reconnects it to his podracer, he is close to Brownbulba but he begins to be losing speed, but he remembers the words, May the force be with you. After remembering it he had gotten infront of Brownbulba but he forces Anakin into a cliff ramp but then his podracer does a leftflip and lands right in front of Brownbulba but then he crashed into a rock since he lost his controls thanks to rage and anger. Gumball stops his podracer at the finish line and finishes the race.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: Gumball! You did it!

Then a huge round of applause appears and Watto angrily storms off

Richard talks to Gumball at his house

Richard Qui Gon: Gumball do you know what are midi chlorians?

Gumball Skywalker: No, what are they?

Richard Qui Gon: Then I'll tell you, Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells, but however when someone has a lot of midi-chlorians it means they will be entering a path as a jedi and you m'boy will be one. So pack up and you can go start your Jedi training.

Gumball Skywalker: But I'm still a slave

Richard Qui Gon: Not anymore!Since you won the race you also won your own freedom

Gumball Skywalker: :D

Gumball Skywalker: But what about mom? Is she free too? You're coming too, aren't you mom?

Richard Qui Gon: I tried to free your mother Gumball, but Watto wouldn't have it.

Nicole Skywalker: Son, my place is here, my future is here, It is time for you to let go. You can choose your own path.

Gumball finishes packing his stuff, Penny,R2,Joe and Darwin are back at the ship while Gumball begins walking to the ship but before he leaves he runs to back to his mother and hugs her

Gumball Skywalker: I can't do it Mom. I just can't do it.

Nicole Skywalker:Gumball…

Gumball Skywalker: Will I ever see you again?

Nicole Skywalker:What does your heart tell you?

Gumball Skywalker:I hope so. Yes I guess.

Nicole Skywalker: Then we will see each other again

Gumball Skywalker:I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise

Nicole Skywalker:Now,be brave, and don't look back. Don't look begins walking with Richard Qui Gon to the ship but however,

-9 hours ago 900 meters from where the ship landed-

Darth Jamie Maul begins sending his drones to search for the Jedi. Jamie begins to chuckle.

-3 hours ago 900 meters from where the ship landed-

His drones had interesting information they spotted the Jedi with a boy at a Podracer championship he then began to plan his attack.

-Present time 1 meter from where the ship landed-

Darth Jamie Maul who was on a speeder bike begins his spots him and yells to Gumball.

Richard Qui Gon: Gumball! look out!

Gumball immediately ducked as Darth Jamie Maul begins to attack Richard Qui Gon.

Richard Qui Gon:Gumball! Tell them to take off!

Gumball runs into the ship and then tells the pilots

Gumball Skywalker: Richard Qui Gon says to take off!

Darth Jamie Maul begins overpowering Richard but luckily as the ship takes off he grab on and enters into the ship the pilots then close the hatch.

Richard Qui Gon: Oh right I forgot and Gumball I want you to meet my son and my apprentice, Darwin Wan Kenobi

Darwin Wan Kenobi: Hello, nice to meet you Gumball

The space freighter immediantely takes off to Coruscant.

Gumball Skywalker: Wow that is one huge planet!

Richard Qui Gon: Ah that is Coruscant, it is a city planet for miles and miles you can see rows and rows of districts.

Gumball Skywalker: So which part of Coruscant are we going to?

Richard Qui Gon: Well we are going to the Republic Headquarters which houses the meeting room and the Jedi Temple also resides there and that is where you will begin your Jedi training.

**Hey guys BartyJ here the 10 year old fan fiction writer so anyway I recently rewrited Chapter 2 of The Amazing World Of Star Wars Episode 1 The Elmore Menace Chapter 2 The Chosen One. Feel free to review.I will have Chapter 4 released tomorrow. Anyway until then bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:Naboo Strikes Back

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS**

**Episode 1:The Elmore Menace Chapter 4:Naboo Strikes Back**

**After the encounter with a mysterious sith on Tatooine the Jedi Knights, Queen Molly Corde and Gumball Skywalker land on Coruscant but is it just another regular day in Coruscant? Or is today the day where the prophecy will begin?**

-25 minutes after arrival,Jedi Temple-

Richard Qui Gon: Master iYodaho, I have bad news.

Master iYodaho: The Bad News, What is

Richard Qui Gon:I was attacked by a Dathomirian Zabrak, He had all the lightsaber fighting capabilities and the moves of the Jedi, only faster and more agressive. My only conclusion… is that it was a Sith Lord.

Ki-Adi-Mundi:(I still haven't decide for him will have a character in Episode 2)IMPOSSIBRU!The Sith are extinct! They have been for nearly a millennium.

Mace Windu:(Still no character until Episode 2)I agree. The Sith would have not returned without us sensing it.

Master iYodaho: Hard to see, the dark side is. We must investigate further before drawing a conclusion to the identity of your adversary.

Richard Qui Gon: Yes Master.

Master iYodaho: Master Qui Gon. More to say have you?

Richard Qui Gon: With your permission, my master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force.

Master iYodaho:A vergence, you say?

Mace Windu: Located around a person?

Richard Qui Gon:A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a was possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians.

Mace Windu: You refer to the prophecy of The One who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy?

Richard Qui Gon: Yes, Master Windu.

Master iYodaho: In that case bring him in.

Gumball then walks in and then Master iYodaho executes the Jedi Test.

-10 minutes after the test, Jedi Temple, Jedi Council Meeting Room-

Master iYodaho: Good, you have done.

Gumball keeps thinking about his mother that he left behind.

Master iYodaho: How feel you?

Gumball Skywalker: Cold,sir.

Master iYodaho:Afraid are you

Gumball Skywalker: No,sir.

Master iYodaho: See through you we can.

Mace Windu: Be mindful of your feelings.

Ki-Adi-Mundi:Your thoughts dwell on your mother.

Gumball Skywalker:I miss her.

Master iYodaho: Afraid to lose her I think, hmm?

Gumball Skywalker: What has that got to do with anything?

Master iYodaho:Everything! Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.I sense much fear in you. You may leave.

With that, Richard Qui Gon enters as Gumball leaves and waits outside.

-Meanwhile 20 minutes later in the Republic Meeting Room-

Chancellor Valorum: What are you kidding me? A Re-Election? Oh Please not like anyone is going to run against me.

Queen Molly Corde: I nominate Senator Tobias Palpatine!

Other Senators: We too, will nominate Senator Tobias Palpatine.

Soon the entire meeting room was filled with Senators voting for Senator Tobias Palpatine and with that Chancellor Tobias Palpatine is born.

A huge wave of applause is heard in the meeting room.

Queen Molly Corde: But what will we do about the war?

Then an instant moment of silence struck the meeting room.

Queen Molly Corde: My people are dying, Senator. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation.

Chancellor Tobias Palpatine: To be realistic, your Majesty. I think we are going to have to accept Federation control for the time being.

Queen Molly Corde: That is something I cannot do.

Queen Molly Corde: I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!

Queen Molly Corde: Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo.

Chancellor Tobias Palpatine: Go back? But your ajesty, be realistic. They'll force you to go sign the treaty.

Queen Molly Corde: I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different to that of our people.

Chancellor Tobias Palpatine: In that case I will allow it.

Queen Molly Corde: I shall bring Richard Qui Gon and Darwin Wan Kenobi for backup and the boy as well.

Chancellor Tobias Palpatine: Very well then.

-15 minutes later in the Chancellor's Office-

Chancellor Tobias Palpatine: Master Qui Gon and Master Kenobi, I wish you both luck on your journey to Naboo.

Chancellor Tobias Palpatine: And you,young Skywalker; we shall watch your career with great interest.

Richard Qui Gon,Darwin Wan Kenobi and Gumball Skywalker: Yes Chancellor Palpatine.

-4 hours later on Naboo-

After evading the blockade we find our heroes approaching the underwater city

Penny Amidala: My name is Penny Amidala, and I am the queen of Naboo. I had to pretend to be a handmaiden for protection as my bodyguard, Corde acts as the queen.

-5 minutes later everything is sorted out-

Rugor Bob Nass: Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Banana gungans? Mesa like dis Maybe wesa… bein Joe Joe yousa hav unitud da Naboo and da Banana Gungans yousa bee da General foh da attak!

Joe Joe Binks: Are yousa kidding mee?

Rugor Bob Nass: No Joe Joe Binks yousa general!

Joe Joe Binks: WOOHOO!

And with that the Banana Gungans and the Naboo begin planning an invasion on the Separatist droid army however our heroes will go behind the lines and flank the opposition in the hangar and deactivate the droids while the Banana Gungans are attacking the droid army and the Separatist Council have their eyes looking at the heroes will be flanking them in secret.

Joe Joe Binks: Banana Gungans FAIYAR!

And with that out of the way the camera quickly moves to where our heroes are just there their vehicles destroys a droid tank and while the rest of the guards defend the rest of our heroes head to the hangar and rescue the captive pilots and a gigantic wave of gunfire takes place.

Richard Qui Gon: Find somewhere safe to hide Gumball

Then Gumball enters a cockpit of a Naboo Starfighter

Richard Qui Gon: Now stay in that cockpit with R2!

But suddenly 2 droideka's begin firing blast at the Naboo Starfighter

R2-Bobert-D2 Beep Beep Boop Boop(Translation:Dude were in trouble!)

Gumball Skywalker: I know we're in trouble, just hang on!

Gumball accidentally presses the engine start and the Starfighter begins moving

Gumball Skywalker: Aw man oh wait heres the turrets

And with that he fires a couple of blasts at the 2 Droideka's destroying them but to no avail the ship takes off on auto-pilot and Gumball ends up in space attacking the Naboo Space Station.

R2-Bobert-D2: Beep Beeup Bob Boop(Translation: Gumball I think we should try and head back)

Gumball Skywalker: Richard Qui Gon told me to stay in this cockpit, and that's what I'm going to do.

And with him saying that he begins performing a shocking display of piloting as he takes down 50 droidships at once. The other Starfighters can't seem to attack the Space Station so he begins devising a plan while mowing down 50 more droidships.


	5. Chapter 5:The New Adversary

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS**

**Episode 1: The Elmore Menace Chapter 5: The New Adversary**

**Chaos in Naboo as the Banana Gungans begin their retreat as the droid army push further into their underwater village, Up in space Gumball begins his assault on the Naboo Space : The Sith send an unexpected visitor to Naboo to finish his last and final quest.**

Gumball still mowing down droidships while thinking of a as he thinks and thinks an Idea pops up but he found it no use but apparently the auto pilot was re-directed into the Naboo Space Station Hangar.

Gumball Skywalker: What the hey hey R2.

R2-Bobert-D2: Beep Beep Booop(Translation: Just trust me on this one okay and start blasting your laser cannons!)

Gumball Skywalker:Alright Alright jeez.

Gumball then fires his laser cannons as it appears to be working but he sees the wall and he quickly stops the ship, thus destroying a couple of droids as well. He tries to fire but his cannons were overloaded.

Gumball Skywalker: Man I am so dead. Gotta think gotta think!

-Meanwhille 10 minutes ago from what just happened-

Darth Wilsidious:So the Jedi have escaped and now they know of us. Now Darth Jamie Maul head to Naboo and kill those 2 Jedi.

Darth Jamie Maul: Yes, Master.

-And now 11 minutes later-

Gumball Skywalker: Oh man Oh man Oh man.

R2-Bobert-D2: beep Beep(translation: Wait, don't we have proton torpedoes?

Gumball Skywalker: You're right! Thanks R2 FIRE THE PROTON TORPEDOES.

He fires the proton torpedoes and the droidz disappear one by one then Gumball realizes he destroyed the shield generators with the proton torpedoes

Gumball Skywalker: One last shot, gotta make this one count.

He shoots the final proton torpedoe and it hits the main reactor core, destroying the Naboo Space Station and Gumball begins escaping at high speed.

Gumball Skywalker: Come on Closer, Closer.

And outside the other starfighters catch a glimpse of explosion

Starfighter Pilot 075:Guys look theres an explosion! Someone took it out from the inside!

And Gumball who is near to the exit activates the turbo and then in a nanosecond. KABOOOOOOOM! The Space Station is destroyed.

Gumball Skywalker: Now this is podracing!

Starfighter Pilot 192: Guys look a star fighter came out of the Space Station! It must be the one that took it out I will contact it. Hello?Are you the one who destroyed the space station

Gumball Skywalker: Yea why?

Starfighter Pilot 192: Just wanted to say thanks for doing something we didn't thought of doing? Whats your Pilot number.

Gumball Skywalker: I have no pilot number,I'm Gumball Skywalker.

Starfighter Pilot 192: In that case Gumball Skywalker Congratulations you just shut down every droid attacking Naboo wait theres a fast ship heading to Naboo there!Its not one of ours or one of the Republics!

-Meanwhile at the Naboo WarZone-

Joe Joe Binks: Eh look droidsa dead!

A Banana Gungan knocks a droid over with a point and yells out

Banana Gungan: Wesa win!

Joe Joe Binks: Yahooo!

Meanwhile outside the hangar-

The unidentified ship crashes into grass then a red bladed lightsaber comes out no wait it's a double-bladed lightsaber! Then comes the dark enemy. Darth Jamie Maul. Jamie had landed just outside the hangar.

Darth Jamie Maul: Heh, Looks like Anton's droid army was no use for these Naboo starfighter droids. So Pathetic. Its time I changed that.

Jamie grabs his holophone and then HoloSkypes Darth Wilsidious.

Darth Wilsidious:Ah Darth Jamie Maul, did you arrive at Naboo?

Darth Jamie Maul: Yes, it looks like the droids had failed to protect the space station and it was destroyed by a boy, or what they call him, The Chosen One. But how I see it is that he's a weak and naïve boy.

Darth Wilsidious: Patience Jamie. Once we my lure the boy into the dark side then the prophecy will be broken and the sith shall rule the galaxy again.

Darth Jamie Maul: Yes Master.

Darth Wilsidious: Now since the boy destroyed the space station all the droids attacking or are in Naboo right now are slowly shutting down. Now there a couple of droids that are still activated since their activation panels are in the Theed Generator Complex Control Room. They will be under your command and their squadron code is PX-97.

Darth Jamie Maul: Yes Master.

Darth Wilsidious: Good now remember your task, Kill the two Jedi with Droid Squadron PX-97.

Darth Jamie Maul: Hehe, Those 2 Jedi will never see it coming.

Darth Wilsidious: Our plan is in motion and soon the galaxy of Elmore shall fall into the hands of the dark Darth Jamie Maul, execute Task 26

Darth Jamie Maul: It shall be done m'lord.

Jamie then switches off his holophone and with no regret and mercy begins heading to the Gates from the hangar to the Theed Generator Complex.

-4 minutes later in the battlefield-

The Banana Gungans are still celebrating by playing football, with the droid heads as the ball and their bodies as the opponents.

-0 minutes later in the Theed Generator Complex-

Commander CPX-79: Ah you must be Master Jamie Maul that Lord Wilsidious sent to squadron is ready to obey your commands Master.

Master Jamie Maul: Very Good, Now send your droids to the bridge between the hangar and the Theed Generator Complex. It is time the Jedi Order feel the wrath of the Order Of The Sith Lords.

Commander CPX-79: It shall be done. Alright men its time to execute Order 65 b nine R.

Droid BX-45:Yes Sir Commander CPX-79.

Gumball and the rest of the starfighter pilots begin landing on Naboo.

-2 hours ago Naboo Palace-

The rest of our heroes begin to enter the throne room and find Senator Anton Gunray and his droids.

Senator Anton Gunray: Ah I see you are all here, put your weapons down or there will be trouble

They put their weapons down but Padme quickly presses the button on her throne chair and reveals a secret compartment with a blaster as Captain Alanaka gets a gun from another throne chair. The Droids are then defeated and Senator Anton Gunray is surrounded

However it wasn't the real Senator Anton Gunray, it was merely a then head to the hangar to meet up with Richard Qui Gon and Darwin Wan Kenobi.

-2 hours later Naboo Hangar-

As the 5 approach the door to the Theed Generator Complex their adversary appears in front of them and something obviously tells them that they are not getting out of this without someone dying.


	6. Chapter 6:Darth Maul

**Hi guys BartyJ here just wanted to say that I hope you enjoyed Episode 1 of THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR This is the final chapter(Please note that Episode 4 will be about The Force Unleashed I and Episode 5 would be about The Force Unleashed II)DISCLAIMER:I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball or Star Wars and I am not Ben Bocquelet or George Lucas or anything.**

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS**

**Episode 1: The Elmore Menace Chapter 6: Darth Jamie Maul**

**As young Gumball Skywalker defeats the droid army by destroying the space station above in space. Victory is yelling through the walls of Naboo, but Richard Qui Gon and Darwin Wan Kenobi have one more enemy to face.**

As the door opens they see their adversary Darth Jamie Maul, Captain Alanaka,Queen Molly Corde and Penny Amidala leave the hangar as Richard and Darwin prepare for battle

Richard Qui Gon: WHO ARE YOU!

Says Richard as he blocks Darth Jamie Maul's attack

Darth Jamie Maul: They call me Jamie, Darth Jamie Maul.

Says Darth Jamie Maul as he blocks 2 attempts to attack from the 2 Jedi as they continue to battle Jamie reaches the end of the bridge and does an astonishing backflip to the other edge of the gap. Darth Jamie Maul also uses the force and turns the bridge into 3 as the PX-97 Droids attack from the other side.

Richard and Darwin deflect it and it destroys the droids Jamie then uses the force to grab a box to hit Darwin but he deflects it and it hits Darth Jamie Maul he then loses his force around the bridge and he escapes to the Theed Generator Complex. Richard uses the force to reconstruct the bridge as they head into the Theed Generator Complex, they come upon a Theed Generator finally reach the Theed Generator Complex power core to duel with Darth Jamie Maul.2 PX-97 Sergeants send in boxes of droids to assist Darth Jamie Maul however the 2 Jedi defeated the 2 Sergeants and the other droids but 2 Mark II Droidekas appear but after disabling their shield generators they were then kicks Darwin over the edge of the catwalk they were fighting on, Richard then continued the fight on his own. While Darwin rushed to catch and Jamie moved on, passing through an impenetrable laser shield security system to one of the cooling pits.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: Yup I knew it one of us is gonna die and I am so not gonna be the one that dies.

The shields closed between them, separating the combatants momentarily but also separated Darwin from Richard, over ten shields apart. Richard then took advantage of the break in the duel to crouch down and meditate, bringing himself in full tune with the Force, while Jamie stared at him stoopidly like Richard was taunting him.

When the shields deactivated, Richard immediately attacked Jamie while Darwin rushed to help his the shields closed again, preventing Darwin from aiding his father and mentor. Although Richard was one of the best lightsaber duelist in the Order, his preferred practice of Form IV proved disadvantageous in the confined space of the cooling pit, as Ataru required a wide,open space for its energetic acrobatics and multi-angular bladework. Also, Jamie l had the advantage of youth and pure at the same time recognizing his opponent's weariness.

The end result was well sadly Richard being hit in his pink face with Jamie's saberstaff hilt, leaving him momentarily stunned, and Jamie mercilessly impaled him through the stomach.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: NOOOOOO! DAAAAAAD!

Darwin shocked to see his very own father murdered. Jamie turned his attention to Darwin and taunted the young fish, making his rage grow stronger(and slowly his voice started sounding like in The Phone where Ocho destroyed his phone and he said MY PHONE in an angry voice)

Darth Jamie Maul: Your father, was just another fat and weak rabbit and I found him disappointing.

Darwin with intense rage turned his voice from a sweet and naïve voice to an angry raged and dark voice(which is Gumball's voice in The Helmet when he tries to get the helmet back from Darwin at the Dump)Darwin rushed to face Jamie as soon as the shields opened, he dueled with Jamie, Darwin succeeded in slicing the Sith Lord's double-bladed lightsaber hilt in half but sadly he was knocked into the pit. Luckily he grabbed onto the edge of the pit, losing his lightsaber he then, with all his rage, leaped out of the pit and grabbed his father's lightsaber with the force and performed Sai tok(cut his body in half) on Darth Jamie then rushed to Richard as he slowly dies.

Richard Qui Gon: My time is up my son, promise me you will train the boy, I know he will fulfill the prophecy.

Darwin Wan Kenobi: I promise father.

-3 hours later, Theed Funeral Temple-

Richard was cremated in the Theed Funeral Temple, with his corpse being burned for a Jedi funeral.

-The Next Day, Naboo-

There was a celebration after the victory at Naboo as Rugor Bob Nass and Joe Joe Binks head to the stage and thereby declaee Naboo and the Banana Gungans peace as he grabs the purple orb and lifts it into the air.

Rugor Bob Nass: Peace!

Joe Joe Binks: Ya-hoo!

-3 hours ago, Coruscant-

Darth Wilsidious: Looks like my apprentice has fulfilled his use. He managed to kill Richard Qui Gon but not his like I'm gonna need a new , I had that prepared. Isn't that right new apprentice?

Shadowy 8-bit Figure:Yes master.

**Well there you have it Chapter 6 The Last chapter of THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS Episode : The Elmore Menace now I have given you all a hint of who will be acting as Count Dooku. When I said 8-bit. In TAWOG, which is an 8-bit spider. Well spoiler alert. Wait until Episode 2 until then this is BartyJ signing off**


End file.
